Datei:Star Wars Force for Change - A Message from J.J. Abrams
Beschreibung For your chance to be in Star Wars: Episode VII and to support UNICEF Innovation Labs and Programs, visit: http://bit.ly/ForceForChange In a special video message from the set of Star Wars: Episode VII, director J.J. Abrams announces the creation of Star Wars: Force for Change, a brand new Star Wars initiative from Disney and Lucasfilm, in collaboration with Bad Robot, dedicated to finding creative solutions to some of the world's biggest problems. The first Star Wars: Force for Change campaign will raise funds and awareness for UNICEF's Innovation Labs and its innovative projects benefitting children in need. To support the launch of Star Wars: Force for Change, Disney has committed $1 million, and fans can now donate directly at http://bit.ly/ForceForChange for a chance to appear in Star Wars: Episode VII. By pledging as little as $10 through the Omaze fundraising platform, any eligible supporter will be automatically entered for a chance to win this once-in-a-lifetime experience. The campaign runs from 12:01am PST on May 21st until 11:59pm PST July 18th. The Star Wars: Force for Change Grand Prize includes: • Airfare and accommodations to London for one winner and a guest • Behind-the-scenes access on the closed set of Star Wars: Episode VII as VIP guests of J.J. Abrams • Winner will have the opportunity to meet members of the cast • Winner and their guest will then be transformed by makeup and costume teams into a Star Wars character and filmed for a scene in Star Wars: Episode VII Visit http://StarWars.com/ForceForChange to learn more about this new charitable initiative and the work of UNICEF's Innovation Labs and programs, and be sure to enter through contribution or free entry for your chance to win at http://bit.ly/ForceForChange. Rules and Restrictions Apply. No purchase necessary to enter or win. Void where prohibited. Promotion begins 12:00:01 AM Pacific Standard Time May 21, 2014 and ends on 11:59:59 PM Pacific Standard Time July 18, 2014. Must be at least eighteen (18) years of age or the age of majority in your domicile, to enter and a resident of Argentina, Austria, Canada, Cyprus, Estonia, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, India, Ireland, Japan, Latvia, Lithuania, Mexico, Netherlands, Philippines, Portugal, Romania, Russia, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, USA, or the UK, and not a resident of Belgium, Italy, Malta, Singapore, or Thailand. Residents of Australia, Brazil, China and the Republic of Korea are not prohibited from participating, but local rules and laws may restrict or prohibit the award of certain prizes or impose additional restrictions on participation. Rewards are separate from sweepstakes prizes. Rewards are limited in quantity. Odds of winning depend on number of entries. For free entry: (i) send post card to Sponsor at PO Box 3190, 1217 Wilshire Blvd., Santa Monica, California 90408 by applicable mail date; or (ii) visit http://www.Omaze.com/StarWars. Entrants may receive additional entries via Facebook. Maximum number of entries: 10,000 per Entrant. Travel and accommodations are at Sponsor's discretion and subject to availability and change. Winner and Guest may be required to pass a background screening or security check, to receive the prize and/or reward. Visa conditions may apply. All taxes are Winner's responsibility. Not sponsored, endorsed or administered by, or associated with Facebook®. Residents of certain territories may be required to successfully complete a trivia question to qualify. For full entry requirements, details, limitations and restrictions see Official rules at www.Omaze.com/StarWars. Sole Sponsor: Omaze, Inc., PO Box 3190, 1217 Wilshire Blvd, Santa Monica, CA 90408. Star Wars © & ™ 2014 Lucasfilm Ltd. Kategorie:Videos Kategorie:Videos